Meetings cercnos
by Gri Kiryuu
Summary: —Mi nombre es Vainilla… ¿puedo sentarme?-le pregunto dulcemente. Asintió levemente con la cabeza, mirándole embobado. Nunca había visto a una mujer así.Era bonita, tenía un buen cuerpo y un olor embriagante. ¿Qué más podía pedir?. "RETO"
1. La llegada al bar

**Advertencias.** Quizás si, quizás no. Todo depende de ti… ¿debo decir que hay una escena un tanto fuerte por ahí? ¿& También que hay lenguaje fuera de lugar también?... fuera de eso, no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte n.n.

**Aclaración.** Sonic no es mío. Es de Sega. Lo que si puede ser mío es lo que a continuación vas a leer.

**Pairing. **Sonic&Vainilla. [No pregunten por que…]

**Nota.** No sé si sabrán que adoro los retos ^^. & que la mayoría de mis fics, son retos. & este no es la excepción… un reto impuesto por Dark-Blue… ¡Aquí esta!. [Mira que tarde en hacerlo |:]

**

* * *

Capítulo uno.**  
_"La llegada al bar"_

* * *

Sentados en la cafetería de la escuela. Knuckles The Equidna y Sonic The Hedgehog, planeaban que hacer el fin de semana.

—Entonces, ¿irás o se te abre marica?-preguntó un equidna de piel rojiza mientras bebía un trago de soda.

Le miro un momento y suspiro. —¿Y como chingados vamos a entrar?-la idea de ir al bar más concurrido de la ciudad, no era tan mala, pero aún no tenían la edad suficiente para poder entrar.

—Te preocupas demasiado… ya lo tengo solucionado-admitió el de piel rojiza con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

Arqueo una ceja dudando de las palabras de su amigo. —¿Ah si? ¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntó con el rostro sereno.

De su mochila saco dos trozos de plástico a simple vista sin importancia realmente. —¿Ves esto?, son de mi hermano y mi primo… solo tenemos que ponerles una fotografía nuestra y podremos entrar-

Observo atentamente aquellas credenciales. Si bien, era una buena idea, aquello era una bomba de tiempo. ¿Qué pasaba si se daban cuenta de que no eran mayores de edad? Irían a la cárcel.

—No seas imbécil. –Le devolvió las credenciales- —¿No sabes que el robo de identidades esta penado por la ley?-

Frunció ligeramente el seño y guardo de nuevo las credenciales en su mochila. —Pues no veo que tu aportes buenas ideas-cito con molesta el equidna.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de este.—No entiendo por que te preocupas… dime… ¿alguna vez te he fallado en algo?-

Guardo silencio un momento y le miro fijamente a los ojos. —Knuckles. No me hagas recordarte el…-no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por Knuckles.

—¡Te dije que no mencionaras eso!-medio grito avergonzado.

Negó levemente con la cabeza y continuó con su comida. —Admitámoslo… tendremos que buscar un nuevo plan-

—Eso no… ¡Yo quiero ir a embriagarme y acostarme con cuanta puta se me ponga por enfrente!-medio grito el equidna, causando que los que estaban cerca de su mesa les mirasen feo.

De nueva cuenta. No obtuvo respuesta por parte de su acompañante azulado.

Arqueó una ceja sorprendido. —Sonic, no me digas que tu y Rose, no han cog-no pudo terminar de articular la palabra ya que un enorme trozo de pan entro en su garganta.

_Por poco se ahoga con aquello_.

Se agarro el cuello con fuerza. Pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. ¡Se estaba ahogando joder! Nadie hacía nada por ayudarlo.

_Maldito Sonic. _

Luego de cinco minutos de asfixia. El joven equidna pudo volver a respirar con normalidad… miro con odio a su acompañante y fue por puro autocontrol que no le partió la cara de un puñetazo.

—¿Qué chingados pasa por tu cabeza pendejo?-preguntó claramente enojado.

—Nadie te obliga a hablar de más-le dijo sin más.

Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió. —No me digas que… ¿Sigues siendo virgen…verdad?-aquello, aunque sonara extraño lo pregunto en un tono prudente, para que solo ellos dos lo escucharan.

Le miro un momento. Se chupo los dientes en señal de fastidio. —¿Qué chingados te importa, bestia?-

—Lo sabía… Rose aún no se ha dejado… ¿cierto?-preguntó con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Suspiro derrotado y asintió levemente. —No…-admitió con dificultad.

Aquello sonaba algo extraño. Llevaban más de un año de relación. Toda una vida de conocerse. Se tenían la suficiente confianza, se querían… ¿Qué hacía falta entonces?...

—Dijo que aún no esta lista para eso-murmuro el de púas azules mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro, comiendo.

—¿Y no has buscado algo más?-

—Yo no soy tu-dijo sin más al comprender el significado de aquellas palabras. El la quería mucho. Más de lo que hubiese querido a cualquier otra novia que hubiese tenido. Era por eso, que nunca le había insistido con mantener relaciones si ella no estaba lista. —Además… Rouge dijo que la tienes _chiquita_-

Sus mejillas se tornaron carmín. No tenía ningún argumento contra aquello. Así que prefirió tirarle la burla a otro. —Pero tú sigues siendo virgen pendejo-

Le miro un momento y no salio ninguna frase de sus labios.

—¿Ya pensaste en algo?-pregunto el equidna volviendo al tema ya olvidado.

Sonrío de lado y asintió. —Conozco a alguien…-

—¿Ah si? ¿A quién?-cuestiono dudando de las palabras del azulado.

—El dueño de uno de los bares del norte de la ciudad me debe un favor… puedo pedirle que nos deje entrar…-

—¿Qué favor?-preguntó sin entender.

—Le conseguí una cita con Sonia-admitió sin ningún pudor.

Le miro por unos breves segundos. —No estas muy bien de la cabeza-murmuro Knuckles.

—Entonces… ¿Vas a confiar en mí?-pregunto sin ninguna expresión en el rostro mientras terminaba sus alimentos.

Dudo un momento en continuar. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. —Sabes que si tú dices "rana" yo salto querido Sonic-dijo el muchacho mientras sonría.

**· : ·**

Era viernes en la noche cerca de las ocho y media de la noche.

Ya todo estaba solucionado. Amy estaba en el cine con sus amigas, sus padres estaban dormidos, sus hermanos en quien sabe donde. Y Knuckles le esperaba a una cuadra de su casa. —Por que los padres de Sonic no podían ver ni en pintura al joven equidna—.

Cogió su billetera y su celular y los metió en sus bolsillos. Se coloco una camisa manga larga de color blanco y la abotono con cuidado.

—"Listo"-pensó para si, mientras salto de la ventana de su cuarto en dirección hacía donde se encontraba Knuckles.

Camino escasos cien metros y encontró a quien necesitaba. Knuckles vestía unos jeans negros y una camisa lila que hacía constaste con sus ojos.

Caminaron en silencio. Cosa extraña en ambos. No solían mantenerse callados más de cinco minutos.

—¿Qué te dijo el tipo del bar?-preguntó luego de mucho no hablar el joven equidna.

Una sonrisa tonta se formo en el de púas azuladas. De su bolsillo saco lo que parecía ser un pequeño gafete con una letra "X" de color rojo pintada. Le tendió una a Knuckles y se coloco la suya en el pecho.

—Dijo que nos pusiéramos esto, para que los guardias nos dejen pasar-informo.

Le miro un momento. Dudando de lo apenas dicho. —¿Estas seguro?-preguntó. Aún no podía creer que fueran a entrar a uno de los mejores bares de la ciudad así como así.

—Si-le dijo con mucha confianza el erizo azul.

Continuaron caminando. Llegando hasta su destino. Un bar donde mucha gente esperaba entrar.

—Sígueme-le dijo el erizo azul mientras caminaba con paso seguro hasta los tipos de ropas negras y lentes oscuros.

Le siguió no muy convencido, podían sentir las miradas acusadoras de todos los tipos sobre sus nucas. Se detuvieron frente a uno de los hombres y este les miro de arriba abajo como si les examinara.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos?-pregunto mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

—Somos los que tenías que dejar pasar-informo Knuckles.

Les miro de arriba abajo un momento. Contuvo una carcajada para no levantar sospechas. —De acuerdo-les dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para permitirles el acceso.

Caminaron lentamente, como si dudaran de que realmente hubieran conseguido entrar.

Miraban todo a su alrededor. Todo era tan nuevo y extraño hasta cierto punto…

—¿Y ahora que?-pregunto el equidna mientras colocaba su mano izquierda sobre su barbilla.

—Abra que ligar Knuckles-le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el de púas azuladas mientras caminaba directamente hasta la barra.

Se detuvo en seco al recordar que tenía que darle algo muy "importante" a su compañero.

De su bolsillo saco un pequeño paquete envuelto en un empaque gris. Se lo tendió a su compañero sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

—Úsalo con conciencia-le dijo mientras continuaba su camino, dejando a Knuckles con la boca ligeramente abierta al comprender la magnitud del problema.

—Veremos quien cae primero-susurro mientras miraba a su alrededor.

**·:·**

Llevaban cerca de dos horas ahí metidos y no habían conseguido ninguna tipa lo suficientemente buena, como para considerar llevar a alguna tipa al hotel.

Miro el reloj de su muñeca. Aún no era hora de volver a casa. Pero si las cosas seguían así, no podría ganarle a Knuckles.

Miro con fastidio el vaso lleno de tequila que recién le habían servido. El no bebía, tenía que aceptarlo, no sabía hacerlo.

Cada trago, era quedar cada vez más ebrio. —Y con mayor resaca al amanecer—. Le dio un pequeño trago y dio un leve suspiro.

_Joder, estaba aburrido._

—¿Por qué esa cara?-escucho decir detrás de el.

Se giro sorprendido. Abrió los ojos como platos al percatarse de quien era. Una hermosa coneja de pelaje cremoso y un peculiar aroma a vainilla.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte del erizo.

—Mi nombre es Vainilla… ¿puedo sentarme?-le pregunto dulcemente.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza, mirándole embobado. Nunca había visto a una mujer así.

Era bonita, tenía un buen cuerpo y un olor embriagante. ¿Qué más podía pedir?.

—¿Me dirás tu nombre?-pregunto sonriente.

—Soy Sonic-dijo a duras penas. —"Estúpido, estúpido"-se reprendió.

—Dime Sonic, ¿por qué estas tan solo siendo tan guapo?-le dijo causando un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas del erizo.

—Este… yo-no le dejo continuar.

—¿A qué te dedicas?-preguntó la coneja mientras su semblante cambiaba a uno más serio.

Sintió como un escalofrío recorría su vértebra principal. ¿Qué iba a decirle?...

—Yo… estudio para ser diseñador gráfico-mintió.

—Oh vaya-murmuro la coneja. —Suena interesante-dijo después. —¿Qué estas bebiendo?-preguntó.

—Tequila-le dijo sin más.

Le miro un momento y negó con la cabeza. —Eso es demasiado pesado para el estomago… te embriagaras rápidamente.-le aclaro—Es mejor el vino-le aseguro.

Le miro un momento desconfiado. El no tenía ni idea de cual era la más fuerte, pero, supuso que ella tenía razón y acepto su propuesta.

**Continuará…**

Emm, no sé… creo que no debí dejarlo ahí…

Pero bueno, fue difícil escribir algo a lo que no estas acostumbrado…

Se cuidan & gracias por leerme :)

**Atte.**  
Gri.


	2. Y resulto ser

Últimamente tengo demasiadas tareas, y los exámenes de ingreso a la nueva escuela están próximos. No debería estar perdiendo el tiempo que bien podría utilizar para estudiar matemáticas, pero en fin, no es como que me importe mucho xD...

* * *

**Capítulo dos.**  
_"Y resulto ser"_...

* * *

Bebió rápidamente ese líquido amargoso y sintió como la adrenalina corría por su ser. La música parecía ir cada vez mas rápido y sus deseos de seguir el ritmo le incitaba a bailarlo.

Sudaba en grandes cantidades pero poco le importaba, en esos momentos solo quería 'quitarse las ganas', luego de haber tomado un afrodisiaco por error.

Bien, quizás no había sido un error, se había prometido a si mismo ser el primero en 'dormir' con una mujer.

—¿Vienes solo, guapo?.

Sintió como sus mejillas ardían un poco y asintió. La chica equidna, que estaba su lado lo miraba divertida.

Era alta, demasiado, incluso más que él. Tenía un buen trasero y podría decirse que era un poco más gruesa que el. "Una prostituta" se dijo mentalmente. ¡Que mas daba! Traía un condón...

—¿Quieres pasar un buen rato, primor?.  
Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le invadió. Joder, había sido más fácil de lo que imagino... asintió sin pensarlo dos veces. Le ganaría al idiota de Sonic, de eso no había duda...

—Bien, bien... vamos a mi auto.

_Sonic se iría a la mierda, ¡Oh si!_...

**'.'**

Sentía como el estomago le saldría por la boca, decidió entonces dejar de beber un poco, para sorpresa de su hermosa acompañante.

—¿Te sientes bien?.

Asintió con la cabeza y dio otro trago a su bebida. Ese día podría a ver ganado el concurso al mejor mentiroso.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? Porque puedo llevarte acompañarte a cualquier parte para darte un trato especial—Sugirió ella.

Y de no ser porque estaba demasiado ebrio, se abría dado cuenta del doble sentido que tenía esa oración.

—Estoy bien.—Reitero.

En menos de una hora ella ya sabía todo sobre el. Desde su color favorito hasta su miedo más profundo.

Claro que no había sido tan estúpido para decirle que era menor de edad, y tenía una novia que creía que el estaba dormido en su casa.

Miró su reloj de muñeca y una mueca de fastidio se formo en su rostro.

—Muy bien Sonic, creo que necesitas ese trato especial. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a un hotel?—Pregunto ella con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro. No, ella no estaba para nada ebria.

Y ya iba a asentir con la cabeza cuando recordó a Knuckles y que no tenía un auto consigo.

—Es que yo...

—No tienes auto. ¿Cierto?—

Asintió con la cabeza, avergonzado. En cualquier momento ella se daría cuenta y todo se iría al demonio.

Ya podía escucharla reírse de el e insultarlo, pero una leve risita de ¿ternura? se escucho de sus labios.

—No te preocupes, hay uno no muy lejos de aquí, además a mí me gusta caminar.

Y dicho esto, le tomo por ambas manos y le obligo a salir de ahí.

**'.'**

Encendió la luz, dejando ver una modesta habitación bastante ordenada de paredes color crema y detalles en rosa pastel. Por alguna razón le recordaron a un pastel.

—Siéntate—Dijo para después caminar en dirección a quien sabe donde.

Y así iba hacerlo, pero los deseos de orinar pudieron más que el. Buscó sin permiso la puerta del baño y lo que encontró, quizás no era lo más 'correcto' del mundo.

Ahí estaba ella, cambiando sus ropas de hacía media hora por lo que hasta ese entonces solo había visto en revistas triple x.

La guapa coneja estaba vestida de policía. ¡De policía joder! ¿Quería matarlo ahí mismo de un orgasmo?. De acuerdo, quizás no algo tan serio, pero sus hormonas no estaban precisamente 'bien' en esos momentos. Además, ¿De dónde demonios había ella sacado un traje de policía tan rápido? ¿Es que acaso ya lo traía consigo?.

—La curiosidad mato al gato.

Se acerco peligrosamente hasta el, tomándolo fuertemente de los hombros y empujándolo con fuerza a la cama.

—Lo mejor esta por venir, amorcito.

Lo beso con brusquedad, obligándolo abrir la boca para permitirle el acceso a su boca.

No supo como reaccionar, para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya había correspondido a ese beso tan pasional. Le había gustado, tenía que aceptarlo.

Lentamente la mano decidida de ella comenzó a desabotonar su camiseta.

Oh no, las cosas se pondrían feas. Junto todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y trato de apartarse, pero en esos momentos ella tenía la ventaja.

—No, hoy no puedes escapar.

La voz autoritaria de la coneja le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

—Oh, casi lo olvido. —Se giro hacía la izquierda para tomar de la mesita de noche un pequeño frasco de pastillas. —Esto servirá—Dicho esto, abrió bruscamente la boca del chico obligándolo a tomarla.

Sonrío con burla y lo beso de nuevo. Ahora tendría energía de sobra y podrían jugar toda la noche...

A simple vista parecía una mujer que no mataría a una mosca, pero muy en el fondo siempre había deseado tener una experiencia de ese tipo, solo que nunca había encontrado 'alguien' con quien experimentar.

—¿Te diviertes, lindo?.

Solo podía balbucear cosas apenas entendibles, su vista era borrosa y una sensación extraña recorría su cuerpo. ¿Qué era lo que esa mujer le había dado?.

—Es solo un afrodisiaco, no morirás...—Pareció adivinar su pensamiento.

Comenzó a recorrer con su manos todo su cuerpo, causando involuntarios sonidos de placer por parte de el. Sonrío con diversión al ver cumplido su propósito.

—¿Puedes conmigo?...

El asintió tontamente y espero, ya podía sentir a la coneja bajar su cremallera pero este momento nunca llego.

_Se quedo dormido_...

**'.'**

Abrió los ojos de golpe, cerrándolos al instante a causa de la intensa luz. Se sentía mareado, le dolía la cabeza y sentía la boca seca. Miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

_¿Qué demonios había sucedido anoche?_ Lo último que recordaba era a esa mujer vestida de policía y nada más.

Miró debajo de las sábanas y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Estaba desnudo, entonces aquello si había sucedido... o quizás, tan solo quizás esa mujer le había hecho una 'bromita' pesada.

Dirigió su mirada alrededor de esa habitación desconocida y vio sus ropas tiradas en el suelo y algunos condones usados. _De acuerdo, eso daba por descartada su teoría anterior_.

Pero, ¿En dónde estaba esa mujer? Quizás se había ido para no tener que hablar de lo sucedido, y eso estaba perfecto. El tampoco quería hablar más del tema.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y llevó sus manos hasta su nuca. Le dolía todo... cogió sus olvidados boxers y se los coloco, sin muchas ganas. Se puso de pie y camino hasta el baño, para quitarse ese sabor amargo de la boca.

Se observó en espejo y no pudo evitar sentir pena por el mismo. Estaba hecho un desastre.

Salió un poco mejor y se dispuso a vestirse. Tomó su desgastado pantalón y busco entre sus bolsillos su celular. Observó unos momentos el aparato y suspiró. _Setenta llamadas perdidas de Amy... joder, lo mataría en cuando lo viese_...

Comenzó a vestirse, y se pregunto que había pasado la noche anterior. Pensó en lo patético de la situación... había sido su primera vez y no tenía ni idea de con quien, ni como había sucedido.

Terminó de vestirse y buscó miró el reloj de su celular. Las once treinta de la mañana. Aún tenía tiempo de llegar a su casa sin que se diesen cuenta.

**'.'**

Era lunes, por la mañana, ya había sido golpeado, insultado, golpeado otra vez, e insultado nuevamente por Amy, luego de no contestarle el celular.

Ese día tenía la clase de química a la primera hora, y por lo que había oído tendrían un profesor sustituto... escuchó a algunos de sus compañeros emocionarse y preguntarse como sería, pero poco le importaba.

Distinguió a lo lejos a Knuckles y este tenía una sonrisa pretenciosa en el rostro.

—¡Te chingue, te chingue!.

—¿Por qué?.

De su bolsillo saco su celular, luego de presionar unos cuantos botones se lo tendió.

—Mira, me tire a esta tipa... te he vencido, marica.

Miró sin ganas el aparato y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco... ¿Es qué acaso no se había dado cuenta de que...?

—Knux...

Parecía bastante emocionado y feliz por su 'hazaña' y bien podría apostar su trasero a que lo presumiría, pero ¿era correcto decirlo? Al demonio, era su amigo y debía decírselo antes de que lo hiciera algo más.

—Eso no es una mujer.

Arqueó una ceja sorprendido y una sonrisa burlona se formo en su rostro.

—Estas celoso...

—Knuckles. —Su mirada se torno seria, quizás demasiado —Eso es un travesti.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo y tomo con brusquedad el aparato para analizar la fotografía con más cuidado. Esa espalda tan ancha, ese maquillaje tan mal colocado, esos rasgos tan masculinos. ¡Joder que era un hombre!...

Corrió en dirección al baño a botar el desayuno... lo había, lo había hecho con hombre... que asco.

Vio sin muchas ganas por donde se había ido y dejo salir un suspiro de resignación. Camino sin ganas hasta el salón de clases y se sentó en su habitual asiento. Estaba consciente de que esa clase seria muy aburrida.

El timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases se escuchó por todo el plantel. Observó sin ganas como algunos alumnos entraban y el paso de unos tacones acercarse.

No se molesto en observar a la dueña de ese caminar, poco le importaba realmente, seguramente sería una de esas mujeres amargadas que al menor ruido se molestaba.

—Buenas días alumnos, soy la profesora Vainilla The Rabit. ¡Me da mucho gusto verlos!.—Escuchó decir de la mujer.

Levanto su vista enseguida y no pudo evitar sentir —nuevamente— un escalofrío recorrerlo. ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Esa mujer ahí estaba, era su maestra maldita sea!.

Nunca lo hubiese imaginado, había perdido la virginidad con su profesora de química...

* * *

**FIN**  
Oh en fin... eso es inesperado...  
¿O no? xD...  
Gracias por leerme.  
**Atte.**  
Gri


End file.
